Scarlett Holmes
by CarlisleCullen199
Summary: What if Sherlock Holmes had a much more interesting relationship with "The Woman" than we thought?
1. Chapter 1

"I have a what?" Sherlock asked, his face clearly showing signs of fear which he never intended or allowed anyone to see before. But then again, this wasn't an ordinary event, not even by the standards of the consulting detective and high-functioning sociopath; Sherlock Holmes.

"He what?" Mary and John asked almost at the same time that Sherlock did. No one would have ever thought this possible. It was clearly a mix up, but then how could it be?

"Yes, it has been proven that you, brother mine, have a child." Said Mycroft. Although it was hard to admit it, even Mycroft was frightened by what this would mean, and more so for the safety of the infant, who sooner rather than later would have to be handed over to his brother, who the older brother believed to be the least likely person to be able to take care of someone other than himself, which he did not do a good job of even now.

"But how can you be certain of this?" Sherlock asked, the fear now clearly reflected upon his voice as well as his face and posture.

"Well, I do suppose that you need an explanation." Mycroft sighed, turning away from the window and towards the small and yet uncomfortable audience he was addressing. John, Mary and of course Sherlock. "I did not intend on telling you any of this. Oh well, let us start from the very beginning of this mess. When Irene Adler was released, she managed to stay alive for 8 months, before she managed to attract and get herself killed by a group of terrorists. During that time she was monitored, and she was clearly not aware of it, I made sure of that, personally. We found that she was in fact, pregnant which wasn't so surprising, or so we thought. After the body was retrieved and the so thought orphan was safe, we ran a few tests to determine her father, and the only person in the world who has that kind of blood-type is the one and only, Mr. Sherlock Holmes."

"Are you certain of this Mr. Holmes?" Asked Marry, who was surprisingly quiet. "And are you sure that she is really dead? She could have tried you tried you again. "

"Yes, I was very throw this time, Mrs. Watson." Mycroft replied, the signs of anger of the outcome of the last time that Adler had been thought dead clearly still represented a challenge to the so-called clever and well connected Mycroft Holmes.

"Well, what do you think Sherlock? You are a father now." Asked John. But what he got for an answer was the less than satisfying reason that Sherlock Holmes had taken to the safety of his mind palace to avert this mess of a situation. For a short while at least.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sherlock" Mycroft called, waving his hand in front of Sherlock's face. No reaction. "SHERLOCK!" He yelled. But still there was no reaction.

"Sherlock, Get out of your bloody mind palace. You aren't helping solve the mess that you helped create." Said John, clearly angry with his friend who was by the way a complete idiot at times. But to be fair, was there a time that John Watson was not stuck in some mess because of the man? Especially after Sherlock deduced Mary's pregnancy during the wedding, John had been the most pressured under any mention of children. Which would not do him any good as he knew Sherlock would need help raising the child.

"I have a what?" Sherlock seemed to have blanked out during Mycroft's explanation. Then again, the subject was somewhat frightening.

"Well is it a boy or a girl?" Marry asked, ignoring Sherlock.

"Girl" Mycroft replied."Irene Adler had time to write a note to us, since she clearly knew her fate. She told us to return the child to her father and to let him name her."

"Well? When will we get to see the little one?" Asked John

"Now" Mycroft answered, bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft snapped his fingers, and within seconds, one of the assistants was bringing the child in.

John gasped as the child like it was an alien from another universe; the baby had Sherlock's eyes and nose. But also illustrated the Woman, her chin and lips were a perfect match. If anyone had ever seen the pain before, they could place the baby girl as their child in no time at all.

Sherlock got up, and went to retrieve his child from the assistant. John doubted himself but for a moment he thought that he saw a flicker of love and concern in his eyes. Something that Sherlock was clearly distant with.

¨What are you going to name her Sherlock? Do you need help picking the name?¨Mary asked, seeming to want to take some of the burden off of his shoulder, although she did not exactly know how.

¨Scarlett¨ Sherlock whispered, almost too low for anyone to catch.

¨Well, I really should be going now. However, brother mine, if you need something with the child or if you need anything for yourself, don't hesitate to ask. I am the girl's uncle after all.¨ Mycroft said, walking out of the room. He too seemed to somewhat care for the child, as he usually did not like to be in direct contact with his younger brother, ad he usually did by means of using John.

¨Well mate. What do you think we should do now?¨Asked John. Clearly to cover for the strange moment of silence that was clearly caused by Mycroft's strange comment.

¨I don't know¨ Sherlock replied, and John held his breath. This was going to change his and Sherlock's world forever.


End file.
